1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a scanning device. More particularly, the invention relates to a scanning device having a scanning module that operates smoothly.
2. Background
Along with increasing advancement of computer performance, rapid development of Internet and multimedia technologies, an optical scanner, other than a digital camera (DC), can be used for an image inputting system for other related documents or pictures by capturing analog images of words or pictures and converting the analog images to digital signals for outputting. Consequently, the optical scanner provides functions for displaying, identifying, editing, saving and outputting image files on a computer or other electronic products for users.
A contemporary scanning device usually scans the documents placed on a transparent glass for scanning and moves an optical scanning module which is driven by a transmission mechanism and located in the scanning device, so as to scan images of documents by utilizing an image reading unit of an optical scanning module to form analog image signals and output digital image signals generated correspondingly. When the optical scanning module scans documents or pictures for capturing images, image signals are usually transmitted to a circuit board through a flat cable, for the circuit board to process and output the image signals. The flat cable is connected between the optical scanning module and the circuit board which is secured in the scanning device, and the flat cable usually moves along with movements of the optical scanning module and is bended. In addition, a curvature radius of the flat cable usually increases so much that the flat cable contacts with a transparent glass and further prevents the optical scanning module from moving smoothly.